


Art: Perfect Flow

by LiquidLightz



Series: My Bingo prompt fills [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Sports, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Hockey Fights, Idiots in Love, M/M, Remix, Stucky Remix 2020, linking is great though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiquidLightz/pseuds/LiquidLightz
Summary: “Bucky assumed their PDA was on the Big Board when the crowd erupted”...“holy shit, they’d just beaten the Hydras”...“ ‘A-ven-gers, A-ven-gers, A-ven-gers!’ the crowd chanted”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: My Bingo prompt fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652845
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Stucky Bingo 2019, Stucky Remix 2020





	1. Celly Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElisabethMonroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All American](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325182) by [ElisabethMonroe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisabethMonroe/pseuds/ElisabethMonroe). 



> Dear Elisabeth, I hope you enjoy my remix of your lovely baseball fic and don't mind that I switched out your favoured sport 😅
> 
> This is my first remix event and you had such a delightful variety of fics, each with plentiful and gorgeous existing artwork, that it was difficult to choose one and to think of something different that I could do for the art. 
> 
> This format came to mind as a fun way to include various snippets and with the hope that I would be able to do more than one piece as time allowed. I only wish I had the artistic speed to portray many more scenes because your story had such a diversity of characters and I loved them all!
> 
> (Brock's piece to follow)
> 
>   
> A big thanks to our Stucky Remix mods for putting this together, for your patience and good will, and for creating a fun environment for us on the server throughout. I've had a lovely time and am thrilled I took part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Stucky Bingo square I1 - Hockey Players AU


	2. Luscious Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Bucky celebrate Bucky's winning goal. 
> 
> “`1942-4-4ver :`  
> `You guys are all a mess. Point being, RogersAndBarnes is officially a thing again and I have to dig out my old URL to celebrate.`”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨ Bucky Bingo square U3 - The Clock is Ticking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Brock/Bucky fight piece to follow)


End file.
